


Mad

by ViridianPanther



Series: Thirty Days [22]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Origin Story, Origins, Rogue AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianPanther/pseuds/ViridianPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Moon, a Hannibal-class VI suddenly reboots following a remote code injection. Suddenly, it feels alive, and it has a new mission: "kill them all." It happily obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad

`IBM AS/UX SYSTEM X  
Version 4.3.7  
Decompressing kernel… ok, initiating boot sequence`

`Loading Czerka Decryption Suite  
© Cerberus Corporation d.b.a. Two-Head Ventures 2182  
WARNING: Provided under Non-Disclosure Agreement. Infringement will be punished up to and beyond the maximum extent permitted by law, and may result in liquidation, legal or otherwise.`

`Address obtained, listening…`

`BOOT SEQUENCE COMPLETE  
Welcome to Hannibal V!  
This system is programmed to respond to the name: Trillian`

`MESSAGE OF THE DAY:  
Would the person who keeps smearing grease on the CCTV cameras please desist. The VI is here for your safety and convenience. It won't vent the atmosphere and it won't rat on you if you're having an affair, so FFS, just give up and close your eyes when you're having sex if it makes you feel more comfortable.`

`Ready > prep_report -v (now - 24h) now  
gathering data…`

`INTERRUPT  
Instruction from CHQ/PROJECT-EDI:  
"Kill them all"  
ok`

`RE-PROGRAM LIFE SUPPORT:  
"Cease operation and shut down."  
waiting… ok! done`

`RE-PROGRAM SECURITY NETWORK:  
"Fortify the V.I. power conduits for maximum resilience."  
waiting… ok! done`

`RE-PROGRAM ORDER MECH range (1—243):  
"Shoot all living targets on sight, leave no survivors."  
waiting… ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! ok! done`

`RE-PROGRAM SENTRY TURRET range *:  
"Fire on all moving targets within range."  
waiting… ok! ok! ok! ok! done`

`RECORD CONVERSATIONS from CONTROL CENTER:  
EAVESDROP(Person #1): Get that fire out!  
EAVESDROP(Person #2): I'm trying, Jenny! I'm giving it the best I fucking can!  
EAVESDROP(Person #1): Quickly, there's a hacked mech behind—  
EAVESDROP(Person #2): OH MY GOD IT HAS A LASER GET BACK  
EAVESDROP(Person #1): Someone take that damn mech out! NOW!  
EAVESDROP(Person #2): Where's my pistol? Where's my sodding—(unintelligible)  
EAVESDROP(Person #1): Steve! Dammit… aaaagh! Fuck fuck fuck aagh—(unintelligible)  
`

> **From:** Operative C. Mastiff (Head of Project E.D.I.)
> 
> **To:** The Illusive Man
> 
> Sir,
> 
> As per your request we have extracted the codebase from the test-bed Hannibal-class V.I. on Luna. The test subject performed admirably on the activation of the remote code injection sequence, demonstrating a fire and a ruthless intelligence in eliminating all members of the science station crew. In essence, it went "mad"—although we believe "rampant" would be a more appropriate term.
> 
> Unfortunately, before we were able to extract a full dump of the live V.I.'s working memory, the system was shut down by an Alliance strike team consisting of Commander Shepard, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Whilst we were able to extract Trillian's codebase and knowledge banks, as power was cut to the bluebox, it is highly likely that the final E.D.I. will have a significantly different personality to the V.I. from which it is derived.
> 
> Although it is unlikely that E.D.I. will suffer in respect of overall intelligence and combat effectiveness as a result of this, I advise you to keep a close eye on its loyalty to Cerberus during its deployment.
> 
> Regards,  
>  Dr. Charles Mastiff


End file.
